Poor You, Kisame
by Jmile
Summary: Kisame mengalami banyak ke-ehm-sialan! Pein lepas tindikan? TIDAKK!/ Author baru!/ RnR please?


Poor You, Kisame

* * *

Summary : Kisame mengalami banyak ke-ehm-sialan! Pein lepas tindikan? TIDAKK!

* * *

Warning: Typho(s) , Abal, Gaje, Bikin mual, Gak lucu,bahasanya gak baku, dan banyak lagi.

* * *

HOY HOY HOYY ini fict pertama saya jadi maafkan saya kalo masih abal, saya dapet inspirasi cerita ini gara gara temen temen saya pada dmen boyband boyband gitu deh terus terus *dibekep**ditarik keluar* okay saksikan certanya (lho?)

* * *

"YYYYEEYYYY! Gue baru beli ikan mas baru!" Kisame si manusia ikan ngomong sambil teriak- teriak, seketika saja Kisame dilemparin sama tanah liatnya si Deidara.

"Banyak omong lu Kis, gue ledakin nih ikan-ikan lu berserta lu juga!" Ucap Deidara.

"Yaelah Dei, namanya juga orang lagi bahagia nih ganggu aja lu." Kisame menatap Deidara dengan tatapan extra jutek. Tiba tiba datang seonggok(?) manusia yang memiliki tindikan super banyak.

"Berisik lu Kisame, bukan cuman Deidara yang keganggu gue juga keganggu!" Sang leader a.k.a Pain pun ikutan terganggu atas kelakuan Kisame. Karena sang leader sudah berkata begitu maka Kisame pun langsung menutup mulutnya sambil berpikir,

'Dasar Leader kampret gak bisa apa liat orang bahagia sebentar aja.' Tapi seperti telepati Pein juga tau apa yang Kisame pikirkan.

"Kisame apa yang lu pikirin, Hah?!" Pein tiba tiba berada di belakang Kisame dan langsung mengikatnya di pojokan sana terdapat seorang wanita pria berambut kuning panjang yang duduk gembira melihat temennya itu diikat.

"Yaelah, elu dei demen amat ngeliatin orang disiksa" si babi baby face a.k.a Sasori pun duduk disebelah Deidara.

"Ahh Sasori-danna bisa aja, hahahha." Deidara pun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Deidara berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Mari kita tinggalkan Deidara yang sedang berusaha bermesra-mesra dengan Sasori, Kembali ke Pain dan Kisame.

"Leader-Sama lepasin gue dong! Sakit nih diiket kaya gini..." si ikan a.k.a Kisame berusaha melepaskan Ikatan itu, karena Kisame terus memberontak dan membuat Pein emosi akhirnya Kisame diikat di pohon yang super duper tinggii banget. *lebay mode on*

Tiba-tiba saja anak-anak Akatsuki datang seperti orang mengajak tawuran yang biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak SMA. Setelah berkumpul dan berdiskusi tentang apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Kisame akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengeroyoknya(?).

Dimulai dari Deidara yang sudah siap dengan bomnya, dan Sasori dengan bonekanya dilanjutkan dengan Itachi yang sudah bersiap-siap menggunakan Magekyu Sharingan-nya , Pain dengan Shinra Tensei-nya, Konan dengan lup dan kacamata *salah anime* *abaikan* Konan dengan kertas kertasnya, Zetsu dengan pasukan putihnya, Tobi dengan mata Sharingan-nya, Hidan dengan ritualnya sendiri*red: acara setengah jam itu lho* dan Kakuzu dengan tali-talinya. *._.?*

Sontak saja persembunyian Akatsuki menjadi sangat meriah sekali dengan teriakan Kisame dan paduan bom Deidara yang suaranya terdengar sampai ke Konoha dan membuat Naruto kaget saat makan ramen yang membuat ramennya tumpah *prayfornaruto*

Kembali ke Akatsuki, setelah memporak porandakan persembunyian ada seorang bendahara(m) yang sedang mengitung kerugian dipojok sana, dan lihatlah ada seongggok hiu yang hampir tewas dengan darah yang berada dimana-mana. Setelah kejadian itu Kisame dirawat di persembunyian Akatsuki dikarenakan kekikiran sang bendahara(m) a.k.a Kakuzu yang malas mengeluarkan duit demi keselamatan temannya. *._.* Kisame pun memiliki trauma yang cukup parah dikarenakan kejadian yang lalu, namun karena sesuatu hal yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu dia ingin membalas dendam ke Pein yang hampir membunuhnya itu. Setelah memikirkan rencana rencana untuk membalas dendam Kisame pun mendapatkan ide untuk menaboki Pein dengan Samehada disaat Pein tidur.

-skiptime-

Sekarang, di dunia ninja sedang malam seluruh pasukan akatsuki kecuali Kisame sedang tidur, kita lihat ada sesosok bayangan yang menyelinap ke kamar seseorang yang kita ketahui bernama Pein. Sesudah memasuki kamar Pein, Kisame mulai mengikat Pein di dalam tidurnya dan merobek robek bajunya Pein dengan pisau dan cutter lalu menyiapkan obat tidur dan racun setelah itu ia mulai memukuli Pein dengan pedang samehada-nya yang membuat Pein berdarah-darah. Pein pun bangun.

"Ki-same? Eh lu ngapain?! Keluar sana!" Pein pun kembali tidur. Kisame cengo.

"Dia gak sadar ya? Baguslah." Kisame pun keluar dari kamar Pein.

Keesokannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan wanita dari dalam markas Akatsuki. Yang jelas bukan Konan. (terus siapa lagi?)

Yap, itu teriakan Pein yang terkaget-kaget melihat kondisi badannya. Tindikannya sudah lepas semua!

"Eh! Manusia laknat! Siapa yang beraninya ngeginiin gueee?!"

Hening.

"Hah? Gue gak tertarik sama cowok ya." Sahut Hidan yang sedang mengasah sabitnya.

"Gue gak peduli sama lo." Sahut Kakuzu.

"Lu siapa ya?" Sahut Deidara yang sedang mabuk(?).

Pein pun teringat akan tadi malam, malam dimana Kisame datang ke kamarnya.

"Kisame..." Pein tersenyum licik. "Lu ngapain kekamar gue tadi malem?" Tanya Pein dengan nada halus.

"G-gue? Gue salah masuk kamar!" Kisame mengelak.

"Ahaha, kamar lu kan nomer 9, kamar gue nomor 1. Jauh peleh..." Pein semakin semangat memojokkan Kisame.

"Ahaha, gue Cuma bercanda! Kemaren gue kehabisan ganjelan jendela, jadi gue ngambil tindikan elu." Wajah Kisame memerah.

"Terus yang buat gue berdarah-darah siapa?" Pein mulai kesal.

"I-itu loh! Kucingnya tetangga sebelah!"

"ITU GAK MASUK AKAL, KISAME-CHAN..."

"Ha-hahaha. Gue gak tau!"

Hening.

"NGAKU GAK LU?!" Ancam Pein.

"Heeeh?!" Kisame ketakutan.

"LU UDAH GAK BISA NGELES..."

"Hm... hahaha."

"JANGAN KETAWA! Gak lucu."

Kisame diam.

"JAWAB!"

"Ah... ummm..."

"LAMA BANGET! GUE PANGGIL AUTHOR NIH, SURUH ELU MATI."

"Huh, bukan aku pe-pelakunya..."

"BOHONGGGG!"

"Lama banget dih, fanficnya keliatan kayak shounen-ai jadinya!" Sahut Konan yang geram melihat mereka berdua. (Kisame-Pein.)

"Si Kisame lama banget ngaku doang!" Pein kesal.

Konan berdiri.

"NGAKU GAK LU!?"Konan menarik kerah baju (Akatsuki)-nya Kisame.

"HIEEEE!"

Konan mengeluarkan death glare.

"Huuuh, iya. Gue yang ngeluarin tindikan Pein, ngerobek bajunya! Sama gue yang buat dia berdarah-darah!" Kisame tertunduk.

Kisame merasakan hawa mengerikan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki sudah mengelilingi dia.

"Dewa Jashin, maafkan Kisame yang sangat tidak senonoh(?) ini."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Omake!

"Uh?" Kisame sadar.

"Eh, Kisame bangun!" Ucap Sasori.

"Ayo kita bunuh!" Ajak Pein.

"YA!" Sahut seluruh anggota Akatsuki.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

FINISH!

* * *

Hahaha, maaf authornya abal. Authornya masih baru!

Lagian juga authornya dibantuin sama author yang lain, namanya Yuuhei Uzuhika.

Maaf, aku tidak kreatif!-_-

Tapi yah, tetap saja. Mohon di review, ya. Readers! Review itu sangat dibutuhkan-_-

Kritik saja aku jika aku banyak kesalahan! Saran juga diperlukan!

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya! Dadahhhh! ^^


End file.
